Wedding Mistake
by gaberaey
Summary: Karin and Kazune are best friend since the age of 5.They should be together right?Wrong Karin's engaged to Jin but can Kazune stop her for making the biggest mistake of her life?


**Hey guys this my first fan-fiction so take it easy.I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN! Enjoy**

**Summary:Karin and Kazune have been best friends since they were little 5 year olds and now their 23 and Karin is engaged to Jin but is in love with Kazune but can't seem to realize it will Kazune stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life?**

* * *

><p>"I`m so glad you could come and help me plan my wedding Kazune-kun"the cheerful Karin said."...Yeah great..."Kazune said not as enthusiastic."Himeka-chan is already here so make yourself comfortable and feel free to take a look at some wedding magazines while I get some tea and cookies"Karin then scurried away to the kitchen.<p>

Kazune sat on the couch next to Himeka"You love her why not tell her"asked Himeka."What's the point of telling her?She's getting married to Kuga""That doesn't change anything you love her so tell her""What will happen after I do?Will we still be friends?Will she love me back? I don't know"He said shoving his face in his hand.

"I think you should have been the one to be marrying her.""I just never had the chance to tell her but when I was about to tell her she introduced me to Kuga"

"Well-""**AHHHHHH!**"Himeka was interupted by a scream from the ran to the kitchen to see cookies scattered all over the floor.

"What happened?"(Himeka)"I burned myself getting the cookies out the oven"Kairn showed her finger to Himeka.

Kazune examines her finger then grabs her hand and kisses her looked at him with a slight blush and a shocked face."There feel better"Kazune asked as he let go of her just nodded still in shock.

"Umm Jin's coming over any minute now"Karin looked away from just looked down."Hanazono-san"a voice from behind Karin before she could turn to see who it was Micchi grabbed her from behind.

"When did you get here Micchi?""Just visiting the Soon-To-Be "Kazune scowled and glared at Micchi.

"Oh is Jin-kun with you?"Micchi looked over to see Kazune glaring at him and smirked"Yeah he's outside waiting for you"Karin then turned to face the door when Jin came in and kissed felt his blood boil in his veins and he turned red with anger.

"How are you my future wife?""Good"he then looked up to see Kazune"Kujyou?What are you doing here?""I'm here to help Karin plan her wedding""you mean'our' wedding"

Kazune rolled his eyes then turned to Karin"Shall we continue with the planning?"he gave her a smile to indicate her that he was happy but on the inside he was did his best to hide it but Micchi could see right through him.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and everybody left Karin's house except Kazune<p>

"Since we're done with the place and decoration and entertainment how about we talk about the dress?"she shoved a magazine in his grabbed it and look through it and found a dress that caught his eyes it was a strapless dress with ruffles at the bottem with the slim line perfectly cut to show off her he showed her the dress she jumped with joy saying"THAT'S THE ONE!THAT'S THE ONE!""Glad you like it"Kazune laughed a little at her she calmed herself down she sat down and when she looked up they were looking in each other's eyes and slowly leaned closed her eyes as her lips met Kazune' felt like hours until they released gasping for air a minute later they realized what just happened and blushed furiously.

"Sorry about that I didn't know what I was doing""It's ok it was an accident""I should probably get going"He says as he gets up and leaves.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was planning and getting set up then finally the wedding day came...<p>

"Prepreations are all done"Kazusa says finishing Karin's hair."Sounds good now all that's needed is to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' ""Karin I know this is sudden but I've been meaning to ask why are you marrying Jin-kun?when you clearly love Onii-chan"Karin was in between shock and embarass."Well I do love Kazune but he doesn't love me back and besides I love Jin"."But do you 'really' love him?"."Yes I love him and i'm marrying him today if I didn't love him why would I be here?""To fill the hole that was never complete by Onii-chan"Karin then looked down at her feet."Look Onii-chan does love you think about it I have to get to my seat anyways"

"Can you believe it?i'm gonna be married to Karin""Yeah I can't believe it either"."Oh it's almost time for my bride to walk down the aisle"With that Jin left Kazune in the room to the then grabbed a guitar and his lyrics' book(he wrote a song just for this event it's called That Should Be Me you know by Justin Beiber i'm not too much of a fan but I like his songs)Once he gathered what he needed he fled to the stage where he was suppose to sing for Karin and Jin he sat thinking until the 'Here Comes The Bride'song popped him out of his thoughts.

She's so beautiful in that dress I love her so much Kazune said in his she was finally at the altar holding hands with Jin they turned to see Kazune perform before saying their vows so then she signaled him to he started strumming

Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>that you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didn't!<p>

That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me<p>

That should be me,  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes,<br>It's funny how you used that time  
>To have me replaced,<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>Whatcha doin' to me,<br>You're takin' him where we used to go,  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my<br>.com/that_should_be_me_lyrics_justin_  
>heart,<br>It's working 'cause you know that,...

Chorus:

That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me ,

He then looked up at Karin with tears in his eyes

Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me

I need to know should I fight  
>For our love for this long<br>It's getting harder to shield  
>This pain in my heart!<p>

Chorus:  
>That should be me,<br>Holdin' your hand,  
>That should be me,<br>Makin' you laugh,  
>That should be me,<br>This is so sad,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>Feelin' your kiss,  
>That should be me,<br>Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me,  
>Holding your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,<br>That should be me,  
>(that should be me givin you flowers)<br>That should be me,  
>Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,<br>that should be me

Never should've let you go,!  
>I never should've let you go,!<br>That should be me!  
>Never should've let you go<br>That should be me!

"I Love You Karin I've always have but I know it's too late but you must know""Kazune-kun why didn't you ever tell me?""I never had the guts and when I did you introduced me to Kuga...I'm sorry for interupting this union"he said as he left.

When they turned back to the priest Jin saw the tears in Karin eyes "You love him don't you?"she simply nodded"Then go get him"she faced him with a shocked face"W-what?""You heard me I knew you loved him from the beggining"."But what about you?"she asked"Well I know another reason other then you loving him I fell in love with someone else as well"He said while he glanced over to Kazusa.

Karin then ran half way down the aisle but then she turned back to Jin"Thanks Jin and Goodluck"then she continue to searched Kazune's house,his office,everywhere except the she walked to the park still in her wedding dress she found him sitting on the bench still in his black tux his eyes shielded by his came up to the bench and sat with him.

He stared at her with tears falling out his wipe them off his face and said"Don't run out like that you worried me sick""Shouldn't you be at the altar getting married to Kuga?""Yes I should...But I rather be with you instead Jin-kun respects that I love you""Yo-you love me?""With all my heart"He then grabbed her face and kissed her like there was no tommarrow under the big old oak tree.

THE END :)

**Finally Done it took me forever to finish I hope you liked it!**


End file.
